


Let’s twist again

by Hux_and_Ren, Levitation



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Gen, Hux&Ren: драбблы G—PG-13
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 07:40:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13497628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_and_Ren/pseuds/Hux_and_Ren, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levitation/pseuds/Levitation
Summary: как Райан Джонсон работал над сценарием «Последних джедаев»





	Let’s twist again

Кабинет президента компании Лукасфильм, питчинг проекта 8 эпизода саги «Звёздные войны». Во главе стола сидит Кэтлин Кеннеди, вокруг — члены сценарной группы Лукасфильма, актёры, продюсеры и другие участники будущего съёмочного процесса. Все охвачены предвкушением и лёгким волнением. В воздухе царит ощущение нового важного этапа в истории франшизы. 

Райан Джонсон (влетая в кабинет): Всем привет! Извините за задержку — прямо по дороге в голову пришла гениальная идея! Стоило остановиться и записать.

Кеннеди: Что за идея?

Джонсон: Порги!

Все: ?

Джонсон (воодушевлённо): Ну, порги! Страшно милые, пернатые существа, мордой слегка похожие на хомяков.

Кеннеди (осторожно): Они важны для сюжета?

Джонсон: Что? Нет, конечно! Они просто милые и пушистые. И глазастые. И зубастые. И смешно кричат.

Кеннеди (с сомнением): Нам точно это нужно?

Глава департамента по производству сувенирной продукции: Пушистые, говорите?

Джонсон: Да, пернатые такие, на смешных лапках. Они живут на острове Люка, и я уже придумал момент, когда один из них умильно смотрит в кадр, прямо как кот в «Шреке».

Пабло Идальго (тянет руку): Кстати, о котах. Кэтлин, помнишь тот наш разговор про Хакса и его...

Джонсон (перебивает): Кому нужны коты, когда у нас будут порги? Сотни поргов!

Глава департамента по производству сувенирной продукции (яростно вбивая цифры в калькулятор): Да-да, сотни! Тысячи! Миллионы!

Кеннеди (барабанит пальцами по столу): Ладно, оставим их. Надеюсь, на этом твои идеи не заканчиваются, Райан? Потому что мы получили довольно много претензий от критиков и фанатов, что «Пробуждение силы» слишком перекликается с «Новой надеждой».

Джонсон: Не переживай, Кэт, больше никакой надежды!

Кеннеди: Что?

Джонсон: В смысле, никакой «Новой надежды» или других аллюзий на шесть эпизодов — я придумал кучу твистов. 

Кеннеди: Например?

Джонсон: Например, по вине По погибнет почти весь флот Сопротивления.

Оскар Айзек: Простите?

Джонсон: А потом Финн и его новая подружка — пока не знаю, как её назвать, как-нибудь незамысловато, типа Энн или Роуз — полетят на отдельную миссию, которая в итоге окажется вообще не нужной для сюжета.

Кэлли Мари Трэн: Эй!

Джонсон: Рей будет совершать странные и нелогичные поступки. Жаловались же зрители, что она слишком всесильная? Вот пусть теперь делает глупости, вроде необоснованной обиды на Люка и веры в то, что Кайло Рена можно спасти после всего, что он натворил, будучи на Тёмной стороне.

Дейзи Ридли: А вы точно смотрели прошлый фильм?

Джонсон: Кстати о Кайло, я ему такое, такое придумал!

Адам Драйвер: *пытается сделать вид, что его тут нет*

Джонсон: Сначала Кайло пытается убить мать, но не получается. Потом он убивает Сноука. Потом убивает преторианцев. Потом пытается убить Рей. Затем пытается убить Хакса! Потом пытается убить Люка! И в итоге в конце фильма он становится Верховным лидером, но при этом непонятно, чего же он толком хочет и как думает управлять Первым орденом, если у него совсем нет опыта руководства, а за спиной стоит Хакс, который мечтает ему отомстить!

Адам Драйвер: *пытается слиться со стеной*

Джонсон: А Хакса мне вообще очень понравилось писать! Классный ведь твист получается: один из главных злодеев и при этом — главный объект для шуток в фильме.

Донал Глисон: Райан, когда я говорил, что люблю комедии, я не это имел в виду.

Джонсон: И главный момент — новая концепция Силы! Нет ни джедаев, ни ситхов, ни света, ни тьмы — есть просто общая Сила, которая течёт во всех существах. Классная идея, правда?

Кеннеди (задумчиво): Допустим. Хотя меня терзают смутные сомнения, что где-то в Расширенной вселенной это уже было. Ты хочешь рассказать эту идею через Люка, Райан?

Джонсон: Ну, в принципе, да. Но Люк сначала будет букой, потом преподаст Рей пару странных уроков, будет скрывать от неё, почему Бен пал на Тёмную сторону, за весь фильм даже не покинет острова, а в конце умрёт.

Марк Хэмилл: *в шоке*

Джонсон: Неожиданно, правда?

Кеннеди: А потом что?

Джонсон: А потом опять твист!

Все: Райан, хватит!

Джонсон (с обидой): Но я только начал...

Все: *издают дружный стон*

Где-то вдалеке, за стенами офиса Лукасфильма, занималась заря новой эры франшизы «Звёздные войны».


End file.
